My Sunflower
by whitetyger123
Summary: Russia must avenge the death of his precious. One shot, pwp, rape written by me and schoolgirl-cheesesculpture, for Sakily who was our 100th reviewer for our story To Keep You.


Sitting at a small café out near his house in Montreal, Canada took a sip of his tea while watching his citizens. They always seemed so happy around this part of town, unless they had problems with the English speaking parts of his nations. Still, he thought with a pleased sigh, things could be a lot worse.

As soon as he was finished his tea, Matthew stood up and exited the small building. Immediately being hit by the hustle of the city, he made his way to one of his favourite parks. There were some new flowers and he wanted to see them.

Hearing someone approach, Russia hid in the bushes. He had been looking at the sunflowers, but he wouldn't want to be seen. But when he peered between the branches, he saw something interesting. That was Canada, was it not? But then he saw him take a step...

Hearing a small crunch beneath his foot, Matthew jumped back and saw the small sunflower now squished into the pavement. "Sorry little flower." Canada murmured, picking it up to place back in the soil. His foot had all but destroyed it, yet he didn't want others to do the same.

"You killed him!" Ivan yelled, grabbing the back of Canada's shirt and twirling him around. He had just murdered a sunflower! His baby! Now there was only one thought in Russia's mind. Revenge. He must avenge the death of his baby.

Face blanching at the murderous gleam in Ivan's eyes, Canada stuttered. "Wh-Who?" He wasn't aware that he did such a thing!

Bending down, the large country picked up the broken flower. "подсолнечник, you killed my подсолнечник!" The petals seemed to be crying out in pain, the yellow covered with the mud that they had been mercilessly ground into.

"I'm sorry Ivan! I didn't mean to step on it! Plus it was already dead if it was on the ground..." Canada murmured, not liking the aura that seemed to accompany the large nation.

Glaring up at him, Russia dropped the flower. "You must pay." He grabbed the smaller nation's arm, pulling him out of the garden. He didn't deserve to look at them if he didn't respect them! They were perfect until Canada came!

Wondering just what had happened to make him suddenly visible to Russia even if he was pulling him away, Matthew called out. "Russia! Please let go of me! I'll get new ones for the garden!" And it was just a public one in Montreal! They weren't Russia's, or Matthew would have been much more careful.

"So you can kill them too?" He started walking to a gazebo that was surrounded by trees. He hadn't seen many people here all day, and it was just starting to get dark out. Not that that was the primary thought going through the enraged nation's mind at the moment.

Now pulling desperately against the hand on his wrist, Canada cried out. "No! Ivan please! It was a mistake!"

Quickly taking off the belt he had been wearing, Ivan used it to tie Canada's hands together. "Mistake or not, you must learn your lesson. See what it feels like to that подсолнечник, to be hurt, to feel desperate, to be soiled by someone bigger than you."

Tears springing to his eyes as he was tied down, Canada cried out. "Please Russia! I didn't mean it! Please!" Was Ivan really going to do what he thought? Squirming under him, Matthew only seemingly made the large nation even more upset.

"You do not deserve to ask forgiveness." The northern nation hissed, pushing Canada's hands above his head. The sunflower could not fight for himself, so it was Ivan's duty to do this. It was the price he had to pay.

Matthew barely had a moment to brace himself before Russia attacked his lips. Nipping and pulling, Canada gasped as Ivan forced his tongue into his mouth. "Hgg." He groaned, still writhing beneath Ivan.

Biting the other's lips till they bled, Russia pulled away and went up on his knees. Starting to undo his pants, Ivan thought about the trampled sunflower, which urged him to take out his manhood and hold it to Canada's abused lips.

Turning his bleeding lips away from the cock in front of his face, Matthew silently cried as his jaw was forced back. "I-Ivan..." Canada whimpered. Why couldn't he be invisible now? Better yet, why couldn't he stand up for himself and keep this from happening?

Holding his large cock, Russia pushed it forward so the head was rubbing against Matthew's lips, smearing a small bit of precum on them. "Do it. I'm being merciful and not killing you, like you killed my подсолнечник." After all, killing a country was more work than it was worth.

Tears, blood and precum soiled Canada's pale face as he swallowed loudly before his mouth started to open. It was too slow for the Russian, so with a thumb to pry his mouth open, Matthew finally had it wide enough for the girth of Ivan's length. It wasn't more than a second later that the cock slid into his mouth; the hot flesh burning the nation with shame of being taken advantage of.

Rocking his hips forward, Russia heard a gagging sound from the nation bellow him, but kept going forward. "If you bite, you will wish I had killed you." The sun was going down, so the sunflowers would be going to sleep soon. That was good. Then they wouldn't have to witness this punishment.

Canada could feel the saliva pool in his mouth when Russia rocked forward accompanied by a lack of oxygen. Then when he pulled back he was allowed a quick breath before having his throat abused again. When he tried to gasp or call out, it only created a pleasant buzz for Ivan who took it as a sign to push in deeper in the small nation's throat.

Grabbing the blond hair, Ivan pulled back so his manhood feel out of those lips. "And, now that I am hard, we can continue." Obviously, just this wouldn't be enough. No, he had to feel pain, to know what it was like to be stepped on.

Drool running down his chin, Matthew could have bet he was a sad sight to see. With his hands painfully tied and held above his head and his face covered with at least four different liquids, and Russia sodomizing him to top it all off, and all he could do was wait for it to be over.

Picking him up, Russia brought the nation to one of the benches in the gazebo. It was the most convenient, because he wouldn't have to bend down. Putting him at the end, Ivan took Canada's pants off. "You are much more willing than your brother."

Without anything to say since it would just provoke Russia further, Matthew just lay passively. Nothing he could say would make the other stop so there was no point in trying any more. Canada was going to be quite literally screwed. Even as his shirt was ripped open all he could do was whimper pathetically and continue to cry.

Throwing away the torn fabric, Ivan ran his hand along Matthew's sides. "I have no respect for those who have no respect for my daughters." After all, it was very much like a mother's love, so they were like his children.

Once again twisting to try and get from under Russia, Canada started to cry out. "Let me go! I-I thought we were c-closer than this!" They were northern neighbours for a very long time, even back when Ivan used to own Alaska. His face was starting to feel slimy and gross as everything started to dry on it in globs.

"I thought we were too." But he should have known. It was always the ones closest to you that betrayed you in the end.

"Ivan!" He continued to sob, thrashing around despite the rough wood under him and the awkward angle his arms were at. With his entire body naked except for his underwear, Canada felt as if there was no real reason to be trying to fight. After all, there was nothing he could do to change the giant's mind. Nevertheless, he couldn't just give up completely and be known as a weakling pushover. He whipped Germany's ass in the world wars, and he could stand his ground against Ivan. At least, he wanted to feel as if he could.

Ignoring the plea, Russia took one hand off of the squirming body, grabbing his cock. He pushed his entire anger forward, along with his hips, and his thick manhood. It was hard to enter him because of how tight he was.

Arching up away from the pain, Matthew's tears doubled from the searing pain of being entered by someone as well-endowed as Russia. All he could focus on was the feeling of having his hole all but ripped open to accommodate the wide girth of the cock inside him. Letting out a scream, Canada couldn't seem to care never mind remember that they were still in a fairly public place.

Giving the smaller nation no time to adjust, Ivan begun thrusting in and out. Heat quickly grew, with no lubrication, but it just made it all the sweeter. And more painful for the murderer writhing under him, still trying to get away.

"P-Please!" The Canadian croaked out, wanting the grating pain to stop. "Stop!" The louder he screamed, the wider Russia's grin seemed to grow. His thrusts continued to pull at his sensitive skin and Matthew constantly tried to writhe out of the bone-crushing grip the other nation had on his wrists.

With his free hand, Russia pushed up Matthew's shirt, revealing snow white skin. It contrasted beautifully with his brown nipples, sticking out in the now-chilly air. Grabbing one with his large hand, Ivan pulled it as hard as he could without breaking skin.

Screaming from the assault across his body, Matthew turned his glassy eyes to Russia's darkened ones. "Please Ivan!" He yelled again, sobbing when a particularly hard thrust made him hit his head on the gazebo's railing. His warm blood was seeping out of him, making his hole and bum feel warmer than the rest of his exposed body.

"Begging just proves you are a whore as well as a murderer." Russia grunted, twisting his arm that was holding both of Canada's wrists.

Canada thrashed around more, trying to keep some of his dignity. He wasn't about to let a fellow nation continue doing this to him without any fight, even if it was just making slivers dig into his back and legs. "St-STOP!" He screamed, his voice cracking from the tears racking his body.

The struggling only made Canada's hole tighter. Ivan grinned, grabbing him by the hair. "Now I think you know how it is to be stepped on, da?" Forcing his head up, Russia once again attacked his lips, enjoying the metallic taste of the blood there. But he felt the struggling nation bite his lip, and knew that he was now bleeding as well. Pulling back, the Russian glared down at him. "Сука" He mumbled before slapping Matthew across the face.

"Tabarnak!" Canada spat out, his defeated attitude taking a one-eighty. "Get off me Russia!" He growled, bucking more. All it did was force Ivan deeper, making him moan in pain.

Wanting to control him more, Russia grabbed the half hard cock, giving it a few strokes. It soon was fully hard, dripping slightly with precum. "Look how filthy you are now. Do you feel humiliated?" Canada started thrashing his head about, his hair covering his face.

Groaning and twisting away yet into the grip, Matthew yelled out. "Stop it! Merde!" A few more colourful Quebecois swears poured from his mouth as Russia continued to thrust into him without restraint or control of his urges.

"Will you ever step on another of my babies?" The rapist asked. Of course he wasn't a real rapist. Real rapists did it for pleasure and power. He was doing this for his подсолнечник, the poor thing, that would never again smile up at the sun.

"I won't!" Matthew screeched from the pain, still writhing under the giant nation. There was no way he would go into a garden for a while, never mind step on any type of flower. "I never will!" The smaller country pleaded, tears streaming down his face from the pain and the assault on his emotions.

Grunting, Ivan sped up his thrusts. "Good." Then he came into the smaller nation, satisfied that he had learned his lesson. Not pulling out, he stroked Canada's cock a few more times, forcing him to orgasm as well.

Canada moved his still-bound hands up to cover his sobbing face as soon as Ivan let his bruised wrists go. There was definitely splinters in his hands from the bench, but that was definitely the least of his worries after everything that had just happened. Russia was still inside him with his cum inside and Matthew's own covering his stomach and the giant's hand. He really couldn't protect himself, after the world wars he did go soft, if he let the scariest nation that was usually placid take advantage of him.

Pulling away, Russia looked at the broken man, who was still lying on the bench. His blond, almost yellow hair was fanned out around his face, making him look almost like... Gasping, Ivan went forward again, his hand touching Canada's shoulder. "You... Matthew I am so sorry! It was only now that I realized that _you_ are the real подсолнечник, you are the sunflower I have been protecting!"

Moving his hand away after jolting from the touch, Matthew said timidly. "What the fuck do you mean?" How could the man that just brutally raped and degraded him out in a gazebo think that he was trying to protect him? And what was that about him being the sunflower? He was a human, or as human as nations were.

Running his fingers through Canada's thick, golden hair, Ivan looked at him with a sort of praise. "I am sorry I didn't see it earlier. I... hurt you, when I should have been cherishing you!" He had everything he loved about sunflowers. The colour, the peacefulness, the lovely warm feeling you get just from looking at them. They were countries in human form, it made sense that there would be flowers in human form as well.

The gentle gestures did nothing to soothe the nation's body or mind. After everything, he was expecting to get forgiven? "Y-You shouldn't have done anything in the first place!" He yelled, more tears falling as he was still pinned to the bench but this time in fascination instead of rage. "You c-can't just... Just rape anyone who steps on a flower!" Canada broke down, wanting nothing more than to just curl up on himself. Knowing Russia, he would probably find it perfectly acceptable to kidnap him now.

Wiping the tears away, Ivan smiled down at him. "Don't worry, if anyone steps on you, I will do much more than rape them."

* * *

Well, hope you all enjoyed that twist at the end. So подсолнечник obviously means sunflower in Russian, and Сука means bitch in Russian. And the French that Canada was speaking is all French swears.


End file.
